


Hooked

by DaveandKen_Archivist



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: First Time, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaveandKen_Archivist/pseuds/DaveandKen_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky wants Hutch. But ... he betrayes his friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> by MMM.  
> (With special thanks to Provencepuss, who helped me with the grammar)
> 
>  
> 
> Note from the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Dave & Ken's Diner](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Dave_%26_Ken%27s_Diner), which experienced a drop in traffic to low levels following the opening of the official Starsky & Hutch archive. Still wanting to preserve the archive, Open Doors began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the archivist using the e-mail address on [ Dave and Ken's Diner collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/daveandkensdiner/profile).

 

He was up early. ‘God what did I do last night’.

He had a hell of a headache.

  
Automatically, on his way to the bathroom, he tossed the three empty beer cans in the trash container. Yesterday he drunk it all too fast and that after the wine at the ‘Vegan Joint’ restaurant. Starsky had only one big glass of wine because he had to drive.

He stumbled to the bathroom, took a hot shower, the skin of his belly felt strange as if a thin layer of glue was spread over it. ‘cum, his and ……..his friend’. It hit him hard, was confused about his feelings, he always loved Starsky, but had never seen him as a lay partner. The intoxication must have brought it on.

Starsky’s touch, so sweet, so overpowering. That strange sensation of the kiss, to feel Starsky’s tongue, exploring his mouth.  
‘God……….. Why did you do it partner, you turned my life upside down’.  
He put on clean clothes, took a few asprin and entered his room again.  
A peak behind the room-divider, showed a Starsky still asleep naked on his belly in his bed. The well formed buttocks, in view. 

‘Got to clean those sheets, got to go to work, got to forget this, got to……., hell, I can’t forget’.  
 ______  
Starsky stirred, turned around, wiped his eyes and yawed widely. “Hutch”. His friend already gone. He searched the kitchen cupboard, couldn’t find anything suitable for his empty stomach.

On his way to the precinct he stopped for fresh donuts, he almost bought a healthy one for Hutch, decided not to do it. It might look like he was paying Hutch for sex.

  
There was a slight smile on his face. It was fun last night. But it wasn’t a spur of the moment, no he had it well planned.

  
Hutch was the only one who could remove the anxiety of the last weeks. But he never would have guessed playing with another man’s dick would have turned him on like this. But it was Hutch’s. And they trusted each other.

  
Hutch sat at his desk, he took a peak at him when he entered the squad room, “morning”, Starsky said it with a great big smile that vanished abruptly from his face. Hutch sat there as if nothing had happened. As if it was just a one night stand, only this one was completely different. But maybe still a one night stand. Hutch his body language was neutral. 

  
And for once Starsky read him wrong.

  
Hutch was disorientated, his mind went full speed ahead. ‘Why doesn’t Starsky ,,,,as if he doesn’t,,, seems to.......  
Even Starsky’s gaze of the last past weeks seems gone. ‘Or not, I’m so uncertain’.  
Okay partner, I was in the wrong, only once, it will not happen again’.  
 ____  
The soft body beneath him, he wasn’t paying any more attention to the rhythm the woman started. He was on his own now, lost in thoughts, eyes closed thinking that the body was Hutch.

Her legs lay over his shoulders, with his hands around her butt he drew her hips further up. He penetrated her so deeply he could feel her cervix. The moan that came from her throat made him even more sexually aroused, eager to be unchained from his delight.

His climax came in waves. Like a jockey after an extravagant journey on a wild horse that finally crossed the finishing line. His ride ended. He was gasping for breath after his effort. His need for oxygen was terrible, he heard the sound, turned his head, became aware of HUTCH.

  
His life collapsed, he winced. “Hutch”. Naked he ran outside, down the stairs, trying to stop his friend from leaving.  
____  
Starsky walked on tip toe. Needed to talk, his hot date was all over the precinct by now. Starsky the tomcat, on the prowl looking for sex.  
But he had wanted it with Hutch. “HUTCH”. ‘The girl was just willing, and there. I thought you didn’t care partner, and I tried not to care……..HUTCH’.  
 ____  
“Hutch I love you”.  
“You got a funny way of showing it. You betrayed me, you made me do things I never imagined I would do. I fucked a man Starsk. You. You made me believe there was something going on between us. You made me do it. And afterwards you went on with your life”.

His pointing finger was there. “You’re behavior you….. you”.  
He started to stammer, “you..

 being a straight man, fucking any woman who was willing. Damn you Starsk, get out of my life”.

  
“Hutch I love you, please, hear me out”.

Hutch slapped the hand that Starsky had put there, off his shoulder,  
“What do you want from me, I gave you my heart, I did the most difficult thing a man can do. Came out of the closet, and you betrayed me. The whole precinct is talking about your willing woman”.

“I didn’t, ….it’s a rumor”.

  
Hutch didn’t want to listen, he was so mad, so hurt, puzzled by hearing it on the grapevine. “There´s no love in it. No trust, nothing”.  
“Hutch please I love you”. “Will you stop that, so called buddy, get out of my house”.

  
The push was hard, it made Starsky stumble over the threshold.    
“You faggot, you drag queen, you fucking asshole. Leave me alone”.  
“I’m sorry Hutch, it’s not…….”.. The door slammed right in his face.  
He squeezed his eyes so tight that a tear came out like a drop of pearl.  
“Hutch please”, he pleaded. But there wasn’t any response.  
 ______  
It was awkward to work with each other under these circumstances, they weren’t at ease. Both uncomfortable. Starsky stole secret looks, wiggled constantly in his driver seat. Hutch looked out the window, concentrating on the streets and buildings which passes by.

  
“Hutch”. It was for the hundred time he prayed. The blond head turned at last. “Hutch can I buy you a beer after our shift, please”.

He said the words in the most begging form he could. “Please, we need to talk, straight stuff, adult stuff”. The nod was hardly there, but he saw it, a stir in his abdomen started.  
 ____  
“Love you Hutch”. The bears at Huggy had done it again. Made Hutch shiver, made him weak, longing for love, love from someone he trusted. Wouldn’t betray him anymore. They were again at Venice Place.

  
“Thought you didn’t”, the eye lids came down, full of shame, he couldn’t look in the sapphire eyes, felt so ……….“Hutch I was in the wrong, can you forgive me, it’s just you I want”. The positive answer made him move.  
“God Starsk how long ago I love someone as you”.  
 ___  
A giggle of relieve, “tell me what you want", Starsky’s tongue licked the almost bare chest. Hands went to the belt of the trousers. Within seconds he zipped the fly down, let Hutch’s wonderful stiff rock flesh free. “Tell me you need me Hutch”.

The seduction was there. Hutch naked on his bed, cock so hard, with a head as purple as it could be. Starsky plunged on it, his large mouth took it all in.  
“Tell me you need me Hutch, tell me you forgive me.”. “I do Starsk, I need you”.

  
His hand help the loose flesh to go up and down over the top, if he couldn’t cover it with his mouth. Wet, wet, Hutch gave out a mourn. Grabbed the curly head, drew him closer, then made his move. He turned his long slender body, and Starsky came laying under him. Hutch was freed from the mouth. He crawled to the end of the bed. He watched the blue eyes of his partner.

 “You not playing a game do you”. “No, Hutch, I’m the fish you caught, I’m hooked”.  
 That was the moment that Hutch gave in completely. He tried to do everything he as a male wanted a woman to do to him. It was good.

 


End file.
